Betting It All
by KC.Speaks
Summary: Clarke Griffin hates Bellamy with a passion. But they both have a penchant for gambling, and one night Bellamy takes it too far. And now, Clarke's wondering what the hell she just lost. This one's definitely gonna be rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Just a warning this is going to be extremely smutty and possibly slightly inappropriate so ya know, tread lightly. Otherwise read on my friends.**

* * *

Because my school was private and received most of its' funding from alumni, we always had a fundraiser night that celebrated our school and its graduates. It was dressed up as an awards night, but in reality it was just a chance for the school to kiss all of the benefactors asses.

All students and their families were forced to attend, so there I was on a Saturday night. Sitting at school in an uncomfortable dress with my parents. Every teenagers' dream.

"Clarke," my mother whispered, noticing that I was about to nod off. Our principal, Mr. Lance, was reading off an incredibly long list of people who had donated money to the school. "I know this is boring, but keep your head up."

I sighed, giving her a smile to show I was awake. The desks that were in the auditorium were extremely uncomfortable. Where the hell did all of our funding go anyway?

Oh well, it's not like this night could get any worse.

"Abby!" A voice from my right exclaimed. "It's so good to see you guys."

I groaned. I knew that voice. It was my mother's best friend, Ms. Blake. Now, I didn't mind Ms. Blake or her daughter, Octavia. But her son, Bellamy, was practically my nemesis. Or as close to a nemesis as a teenage girl can have.

"Clarke Griffin." I groaned at the deep voice that came from behind me. "Don't you look lovely tonight."

I pasted on a fake smile. "Ah, Bellamy Blake. Now my night really is complete."

My mother pinched me. "Be polite, Clarke."

Bellamy sat down beside me, his huge body mass taking up all of the leg room.

"Jesus, Bellamy, could you keep your limbs to yourself," I said, shoving his leg over with my foot.

Bellamy smirked, leaning over so that he was completely in my personal bubble. "Now, you don't mean that, do you, Princess?"

Some lady behind us gave us a rude look and made the shushing sign with her finger. I whispered to Bellamy. "Look, you're starting to disturb other people."

Bellamy leaned his face even closer to mine, heat practically flowing off his body. "Are you willing to kiss me to shut me up."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the blush that now tinged my cheeks. Despite his obvious personality disorder, Bellamy Blake was no holds barred hot. His olive skin was tanned and made his gorgeous brown eyes seem even darker. His hair was a wavy mess, but of course, it suited him.

Why were the hot ones always assholes?

Mr. Lance was still reading off of his list, his monotone voice the perfect lullaby.

Bellamy looked just as bored as I felt. He ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus, will this ever end?"

"Probably not in our lifetime."

Bellamy grinned at me, and for just a second, I forgot I hated him and that we were mortal enemies. His smile could do that to a person.

He nudged my shoulder. "Hey, I bet Lance drops his note cards soon, and we have to start all over."

Mr. Lance was known to be a nervous public speaker, but even he wasn't that clumsy. Or stupid.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

Bellamy looked at me. "Oh, yeah? Wanna bet on it?"

I smiled. The one thing Bellamy and I had in common was that we were both gamblers. We loved poker, gambling, basically anything that involved risk.

"You're on." I held up a finger. "But, whatever terms we come up for each other, the loser has to follow through. No matter what."

A slow smile spread across Bellamy's face. "Oh, this is going to be interesting, Princess."

He nodded. "All right, let's hear your terms."

"If I win, then you have to streak at the next football game." Bellamy was on the team, so streaking at the next game would be particularly embarrassing for him. For me, however, it would probably be the event of the century.

I expected Bellamy to try to get out of the deal, but he just nodded, a smile of approval on his face. "That's a good one. I'll give you that. But mine is even better."

Oh god. That sounded bad. "Well," I prompted, slightly nervous now. "Let's hear it."

I hadn't realized but as we were talking, we'd slowly been moving towards each other. Now, Bellamy's face was only inches from mine. I could practically feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"If I win, you have to give me your virginity."

My mouth dropped. He could _not _be serious.

"Bellamy, I-"

"Nuh uh, Princess. You said no matter what."

My heart was beating out of my chest, and I knew my face was probably as red as a fire truck.

"H-how do you even know I'm a virgin?"

Bellamy leaned back, his hands behind his head. "Oh come on, Clarke, don't tell me you lost it to your singular boyfriend."

Fine. Maybe I'd only dated one guy before. And immediately regretted it when I'd found out he already had a girlfriend, but that still didn't necessarily make me a virgin.

"So, what, you're the only one allowed to have one night stands these days?"

Bellamy's arm was warm against mine as he leaned closer. "If you tell me you're not a virgin, I'll believe you."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

Bellamy smiled, leaning back in. "That's what I thought."

Goddammit. Traitorous brain.

Now I just had to pray that Mr. Lance could keep his shit together and get through his stupid speech.

And he did. For about another thirty minutes. Then, Mr. Lance fumbled and his note cards slowly dropped to the ground.

"Oh no," my voice was a small whimper.

Bellamy patted my knee with his hand. And despite everything, it sent a little shiver up my leg. "Ah well. You win some, you lose some."

Maybe. But what the hell had I just lost?

* * *

The rest of the evening sped by, and I tried to avoid Bellamy's gaze as much as possible.

At the end of it, I stood up with my parents. My mom was still talking to Bellamy's mom about yoga or something. Totally unaware that her only child had just bet away her virginity.

Just as we were leaving, Bellamy leaned down, his head right by my ear. "Tomorrow night. My place. Eight o' clock. Don't be late." His voice was just a breath against my ear, but it did things to my body that I couldn't even comprehend.

I should have just joined Gamblers Anonymous.

* * *

**a/n: Hello! I would love to hear your thoughts. Or even just you guys telling me off for being weird. That's totally cool. Anyway, this is a two shot so I'll have the second part up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here ya go! Sorry it took me a while.**

* * *

Was I really going to do this?

My car was idling outside Bellamy's house, while I debated whether or not I should really be doing this.

I sighed. In the end, it all came down to this: a gambler has to pay their dues.

And I mean, really, I was almost eighteen. I was going to be in college next year. Maybe. . . maybe losing it wouldn't be so bad.

I just wished it wasn't to Bellamy Blake. Even if his eyes are like fire, and when he laughs his stomach muscles jump up and down.

Oh. Who was I kidding? Bellamy might be an annoying ass but he was also insanely gorgeous and had this way of making my heart feel like it was going to beat out of my chest.

Opening the door to my car, I made the slow walk up to the Blake's front door. Steeling myself, I rapped my knuckles against the door lightly. Maybe he wouldn't even hear me. Then I could just go home and forget this ever-

"Princess," Bellamy's greeting almost made me jump out of my shoes. "I almost thought you'd chicken out."

I sniffed, pushing past him into the house. Hey, I might be about to have a nervous breakdown, but you know what they say; fake it 'til you make it.

"I never back out on a bet, Bellamy." I said, giving him a sly smile.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, grinning at me. "No, I guess you don't."

He stopped for a moment, just staring at me. It was making me feel slightly uncomfortable and I could tell a blush was beginning to form on my cheeks.

"Um, hello,' I gave him a strange look, waving my hand at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bellamy shook his head. "No reason. So, would you like to come upstairs?"

And there were the butterflies. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean I'd never turn down an invitation to see the infamous Bellamy Blake's room. I'm sure females across the country are writhing in envy."

Bellamy laughed. A real laugh, where he threw his head back and his stomach muscles(the ones I couldn't stop staring at) jumped up and down under his thin cotton shirt.

Despite myself, I couldn't help but grin along with him. His laughter was contagious.

Bellamy took my hand, leading me up the stairs and into a room that was painted dark blue.

Letting go of my hand, Bellamy walked into the center of the room. I hovered in the doorway, not sure what to do. This was so awkward. How did one go about having sex anyway? I mean, wasn't it supposed to happen naturally?

Bellamy noticed me standing in the doorway, and gave me an absolutely devilish smile. Walking over to me, he took my hand, pulling me inside and closer to him. "Don't tell me you're nervous, Clarke."

God, the boy did piss me off.

I glared at him. "No, I'm not nervous, you idiot. I'm just wondering how on earth this is supposed to happen. I mean, we're two completely different people who are entirely incompatible!"

My voice was getting louder, I couldn't help it. "This probably isn't going to work, so we should-"

Bellamy put a hand over my mouth, and I glared at him in indignation. "That sounds like a challenge, Clarke."

And then he shoved me and I fell onto his bed. I looked up, momentarily stunned, but quickly found my voice. "Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're-"

Bellamy grabbed my waist, his lips suddenly hot on mine. I brought my hands up to his chest, fully meaning to shove him away, but somehow my fingers latched on to his shirt instead. Bellamy traced my bottom lip with his tongue, and I moaned involuntarily.

My brain was hot fuzz. I'd never kissed anyone like this. He tasted like chocolate and air and Bellamy and it was driving me insane.

I opened my mouth and Bellamy slipped his tongue in, his taste completely invading my sense. I pulled at his shirt, hanging on for dear life, as his hands slipped from my waist to my stomach.

He pushed me down, and my back was now completely on his bed. I let out a little 'oomph' and Bellamy pulled back for a second.

"Completely incompatible, huh?" His face held one of his stupid cocky grins, but at that moment it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

I tried to glare at him, I really did, but the lack of oxygen was really starting to get to my brain.

"Shut up, Bellamy," was my extremely mature and well thought out response.

Bellamy laughed, placing his hand under my back and scooting us over so his legs didn't hand off the bed. His arms were on either side of my stomach so that I was completely caged in by his large body.

Bellamy's face hovered inches above mine. "Scared yet, Princess?"

I give him a fierce look. "Never." Lifting my head, I recaptured his lips with mine. I honestly don't know how we got here, but I really don't want to stop. Not that I'd let Bellamy know that.

Bellamy's hands roam across my body, dipping under my shirt. Slowly, his hands move up my stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

I grab onto his side, holding on for dear life as his fingers trace the outline of my bra. Suddenly, Bellamy sits up and I'm moving, too.

He quickly pulls of my shirt, and unhooks my bra. He looks at me for a second, our eyes connecting, both of us breathing hard. This is the most intimate position I've ever been in, and it is not lost on me that the person I'm sharing it with is Bellamy Blake.

And then Bellamy's mouth is on one of my nipples and my head bends back.

"Oh god, Bellamy." I moan, my voice sounding breathless and hoarse at the same time.

Bellamy's hands are clutching my back, making sure I don't fall back, so I arch into them, liking the weightless feeling I'm experiencing.

His mouth moves on to my other nipples, and this time it's my turn to push him away. He looks confused for a second, his eyes all clouded over, but then I pull off his shirt, wanting to see more of him.

The sight of his bare chest takes my breath away, the muscles and sinew run together under strong, tan skin. I crawl over, position myself so that I'm sitting on his lap. Leaning down, I place kisses all over his freckle covered shoulders. My lips trail up his neck until I hear him growl deep in his throat.

I give him an innocent smile. "Does Bellamy Blake have a sweet spot?" I kiss him again, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He groans, and I'm having fun being the one to administer the torture for once.

I should have known it wouldn't last. Suddenly, I'm on my back, my hands in a death lock grip above my head. Bellamy is leaning over me, a fierce expression on his face. "Don't think you can do that to me and get away with it, Princess."

I giggle, but the smile soon disappears off my face as Bellamy places kisses me at the waistline of my pants. He nips at my side, and my back arches, but I can't go anywhere since Bellamy is still holding my hands.. The boy does not play fair.

"Bellamy," I gasp as his kisses go higher, ending at my collarbone.

Bellamy just gives me his crooked grin that makes every female in a fifty foot radius swoon. He releases my hands, but only so that he can unbutton my jeans, pulling them down my legs. My panties are practically soaked through, and the way that they're sticking to me is _extremely _uncomfortable.

And then they're gone, and the cold air hits me. I shiver, feeling Bellamy's eyes on me.

I lick my lips, feeling a little self conscious that I'm the only one who's naked. Bellamy leans down, his face inches from mine. "Look at me, Clarke."

My eyes reluctantly meet his, and I know I'm blushing a little.

"You're beautiful."

His words take away all my fears, and I reach up to place my lips on his. My hand threads through his hair, loving how his silky locks feel.

Bellamy pulls away again, placing a kiss on my cheek, that, despite all that's already happened, feels like the most intimate thing he could have done.

I sit up, place a kiss on his chest, and unbuckle his belt, pushing both his pants and briefs down. I suck in a quick breath at the sight of him. He's beautiful there, too.

Bellamy's arm curls around my waist, holding us up, our naked bodies pressed together. Our lips meet again and Bellamy slowly lowers me back onto the bed.

He pulls away, placing himself in between my legs, the tip of his erection brushing against my slit, making me want to cry out.

But Bellamy doesn't push in, he just places a few quick kisses on my neck, teasing me.

"Bellamy," I growl at him. I don't know if I can take much more of this.

Bellamy looks at me, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know," he says. "I've been thinking and maybe I shouldn't have made you bet away your virginity. We should probably just stop, huh?"

I gasp, and give him a fierce look. He is just plain cruel. "Bellamy Blake, don't you _dare _stop."

He chuckles, and I growl again, reaching up to kiss his neck, making him groan. Finally he relents, pushing into me.

It's a little uncomfortable at first, and I hold on to Bellamy's arm for a second, making sure he doesn't move.

"Oh god, Clarke." He groans. "You're so fucking tight, I don't know how much longer I can hold still."

I nod at him, giving him the go ahead to move. He goes slow at first, and before I know it, I'm panting.

"Bellamy, faster. Go faster."

Bellamy's heavy breath is next to my ear, his body completely covering mine as he pounds in and out of me. A rising pressure starts to build in my stomach, making my breath come out even faster.

"God, Princess. You are so fucking amazing." Bellamy's voice in my ear makes me absolutely shiver, and I know that I'm so close to the end.

And then Bellamy reaches down and rubs his thumb over my clit, igniting sparks inside of me and soon my entire body is shattering. My eyes open wide, and I hear Bellamy's grunt as he comes. It's the goddamn hottest thing I've ever heard in my life.

We lie there panting for a moment, Bellamy's sweaty body still covering mine. After a minute or so, Bellamy shifts, rolling to the side. I turn so that I'm facing him.

"Well, that was an experience." I say after a moment.

Bellamy bursts out laughing, the laugh that I really like. "Yeah, Princess. That's one way to put it."

I grin back at him, our legs still intertwined. I have never felt this close to a person ever. Is that what sex makes you feel? Or is Bellamy Blake just special?

My heart skips a beat, and I think I know the answer to that question.

Bellamy's fingers trails down my arm. "So, Princess, maybe we should do this again sometime."

He doesn't meet my eyes and I think he might be a little nervous, too. I lean in and give him a quick kiss.

"You can bet on it."

* * *

**a/n: Wooh. Well after a few hours and a couple of inspirational Bellarke videos I am finally done. I would love to hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
